The ultimate goal of the proposed research program is the development of new and improved alkylating agents for cancer chemotherapy. This research program has the following three more specific aims: (1) The preparation and characterization by chemical and spectroscopic techniques of new transition metal derivatives of organic compounds of structural types related to those of proven value as alkylating agents in cancer chemotherapy. Many of these compounds will be synthesized by reactions of metal carbonyl anions with organic halides. Reactions of metal carbonyl anions with gamma-chloroenamines will receive particular attention as well as the syntheses of nitrene- metal carbonyl derivatives from metal carbonyl anions and nitroso compounds. (2) The provision of samples of key compounds of the above types to laboratories such as the Cancer Chemotherapy National Service Center for screening for anticancer properties. (3) The further development of the basic chemistry both of transition metal nucleophiles such as the metal carbonyl anions and organic halides of types of potential value as alkylating agents in cancer chemotherapy.